dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krystian Bolda
Krystian Bolda (クリシタン ボルダー, Kurishitan Borudā) is a character featured in The Last Saiyan. He is a highly intelligent man with anarchist tendencies. While he rarely reveals his personal opinions or motivations, Krystian aids several usurpers, including Sciaon Malbarion and Tyren, thoughout the series. Appearance Krystian is a tall, thin man. He has brown eyes and black, buzz-cut hair. He keeps his face clean-shaven, giving him the appearance of being more youthful than he actually is. Though he has taken part in numerous combat engagements in his life, he has no scars or disfigurements. Krystian has a piercing gaze, which he often uses in lieu of conversation to read the faces of those he is dealing with. This tactic is widely considered to be what makes Krystian so terrifying to be in the presence of. Those who have been involved with him have noted that Krystian has never been seen smiling. Krystian tends to wear simple clothes, which helps him to blend in easier with the common people. Rarely does he wear dex suits; though he has been known to use them for infiltrating maneuvers. Krystian keeps a knife in his boot at all times. In addition, he tends to carry hand-held weaponry, as opposed to dex-enabled weaponry, simply over preference. He has a particular affinity towards silenced semi-automatic pistols, and he usually carries one or two on him. Personality Krystian is a cold, detached person. He has no qualms about killing anyone at anytime, regardless of their relationship with him. He enjoys torturing victims, as long as he has the time to. Krystian is not the least intimidated or scared of anyone and does not ever listen to pleas, which may be a sociopathic mental deficiency. As well, Krystian does not care for the rule of law, nor does he have any respect for Jibal or the king's court. Krystian is a very careful man. Though he does not have any friends, he is firmly connected to and known by the mercenary circuits and government intelligence agencies. Despite him being known by the government, they have not been able to pinpoint any evidence on supposed crimes he has committed. Even with a complete lack of evidence, the government has put a bounty on his head, though it has not seemed to deter him in any way. Krystian's intelligence and awareness of those pursuing him often allows him to think three or four steps ahead to secure he is never caught. Being that he often is involved in high-profile assassinations or terrorist acts, this shows his extreme ability to outwit everyone around him during those risky endeavors. Krystian's violent and rebellious actions have made him be labeled as an anarchist by Jibal's government, a title he does not shy away from. As for his personal life, Krystian likes the company of women, and detests relationships. He usually has two or three (highly vetted) girls around to have sex with as he pleases. Because of the vast amount of money he has made from his work over the years, Krystian tends to live well; often, he buys out rooms in expensive hotels for a day or so. During his alone time, Krystian has two main passions; one is working out (which helped motivate him to take part in three tournaments) and playing piano (so long as the hotel has one). Krystian can get very angry if he is interrupted doing either of these activities, and was rumored to once have killed one of his girls over her sudden intrusion into his training. Krystian enjoys his life of moving around every few days because it keeps things new and interesting, not to mention forcing him to keep his senses alert for possible assassinators. When checking in to hotels, Krystian almost always uses assumed names. A dry and ironic sense of humor can be seen with the names he chooses, as they are often picked for Ordained officers searching for him, or relatives of people he's killed. History Krystian was born after Jibal's father, Jibal Jr., came into power. As such, he never knew a world before dictatorship. This influenced Krystian significantly, especially after he became an adult and was forced into the job of being a mechanic. Not wanting to do that for a living (though having no means to protest it), Krystian abandoned the world he lived in, and instead receded to the shadows, wherein he became acquainted with the mercenary life. In between taking jobs and spending significant time working out, Krystian participated in several World Tournaments. He was moderately successful in those, getting to the semi-finals two times and the quarter-finals another time. And as he grew his physical prowess, Krystian continued doing mercenary work for underground networks, and was involved in several high-profile assassinations. Most notably, Krystian assassinated a former Prince of Sector II, and the third General of Pilaf Jr.'s Ordained. Krystian gained a cruel reputation after his murder of the General by flaying. Over the coming years, he was put on the government's most wanted list, though he was never caught. As his reputation grew, and even fellow mercenaries began to ambush him - so that they could get some work by removing a popular contemporary - Krystian removed himself, quietly, from mercenary work. After Jibal was born, Krystian was rumored to be in the badlands, though no investigations into that could prove the rumor's legitimacy. With the rise of other, more immediate dangers, such as Malbarion, government resources were reallocated away from searching for him, and he was able to live in peace wherever he was. Even though Krystian was said to have retired from mercenary work after his life became threatened by his peers, there was the occasional gruesome political death, or minor bombing that seemed to point towards his style. However, as evidence never surfaced, the Ordained was unable to tell if these infrequent attacks were the work of Krystian, or an imposter. Regardless, after Malbarion became a bigger force, he was able to bring Krystian out of hiding with the simple allure of retaking the world from Jibal's fingertips. And, of course, Krystian desired to help make that happen. In The Last Saiyan, Krystian is mostly featured in the second and third acts. Awards *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Characters: Trivia *Krystian's character is lightly inspired by the Song of Ice and Fire character Roose Bolton. *Krystian is named after KidVegeta's favorite pianist, Krystian Zimerman, though the two hold almost no similarities. *Krystian is a corrupt wuxia martial arts hero. Category:KidVegeta Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Son Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Pure human Category:Humans Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:POV characters